Tentación
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Noviembre de 1972. Cuatro días tras la noche de Halloween en el hogar de los magos Vilamaior los espíritus de los difuntos siguen campando a sus anchas. Mientras Ana medita sobre sus sentimientos por su primo, éste hace acto de presencia para disculparse por el gran susto que propinó a una amiga mediante un logrado disfraz de Dementor. Pero las cosas no saldrán como planeó.


_Hemos creado al hombre de barro, de arcilla moldeable_

_Antes, del fuego ardiente, habíamos creado a los Ifrit_.

_(Corán, 15, 26-27)_

_Entonces, cuando el Creador lo creó y le dio forma, ordenó a los ángeles postrarse ante Adán; y se postraron, pero no Iblís, el Ifrit. El Creador Dijo : "¿Qué te retiene de postrarte cuando te lo ordeno?" El contestó: "No es mejor que yo: Tú me creaste del fuego, y a él de la arcilla"._

_(Corán, 7:10-12)_

_La festividad céltica del Samhain se describe como una comunión con los espíritus de los difuntos que, en esta fecha, tienen autorización para caminar entre los vivos, dándosele a la gente la oportunidad de reunirse con sus antepasados muertos._

_(Enciclopedia de la Magia Hispanii. Entrada: Samhain)_

**TENTACIÓN**

_Un fic de Magia Hispanii para Halloween 2014_

_Disclaimer: toda alusión al Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling_

_Copyright: la Magia Hispanii es creación mía, y tengo el honor de que a ello contribuyan otros grandes fickers, como Cris Snape, Fiera Fierce, Neevy Amb Dru, Muselina o Edwinguerrave, cuyos fics y la wikia son altamente recomendables_

**_Noviembre, 1972…_**

-¡Santiago!

- Ya se, ya se…hay que tener paciencia. En estos días… ya se sabe.

Sara había hecho acto de presencia en la puerta de la cocina, bien envuelta en un grueso jersey largo, con cinturón y bolsillos, muy al gusto de aquellos años tan yeyés, aunque quizás un pelín moderno para una madre con tres hijas ya adultas. Completaban su atuendo unos pantalones vaqueros de campana y una blusa camisera con unos picos enormes en el cuello. Todo muy juvenil y moderno aunque fuera para andar por casa. Pero Sara era así: la antítesis de una esposa clásica. Habría escandalizado mucho de haber vivido en una sociedad mágica como la inglesa, siempre con sus túnicas medievales a cuestas. Y para ser francos, Santiago también prefería con mucho los pantalones, sobre todo en invierno.

Sara lo miró fijamente, aguardando una respuesta. Santiago permaneció devolviéndole la mirada, sonriente. Sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Todos los años, por aquellas fechas, era lo mismo. Sin ir mas lejos, aquella mañana ambos se habían levantado con un penetrante olor a laca del pelo colándose por sus narices. Un olor que no venía, precisamente, de ninguna de sus tres hijas.

-¿Vas a poder arreglarlo o voy por la bufanda y los mitones?- Apremió ella.

Santiago soltó una risita a modo de respuesta. Estaba sentado en la gran mesa del office observando cómo Jaime terminaba los deberes de matemáticas del cole muggle. Sara se percató de inmediato de que su varita no estaba a la vista por ningún lado ni su marido hacía el ademán de sacarla.

-Voy por los mitones, entonces.- Dijo con convicción, pero sin moverse un milímetro del sitio.

-Me pondré en cuanto termine con Jaime.- Concedió Santiago.- De todas formas, me va a llevar un rato.- Se excusó el mago mirándola con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

- Te recuerdo que tus hijas andan por casa y salen a mí en cuanto a llevar mal eso del frío.

-Lo tengo muy presente. Y que son chicas tan listas y llenas de recursos como su madre, también.

-Querrás decir que tienen armarios bien surtidos. Si no puedes con los hechizos, por favor enciende la caldera.- Sara se marchó no sin antes advertir a Jaime que, de persistir la ausencia de calefacción encantada, debería ponerse un jersey, y abandonó la cocina murmurando a media voz "bruixos, te los encuentras sobre sus escobas y no sabes si vuelan para arriba o para abajo..."

-¿Por qué se enfada mamá? – Preguntó Jaime tan divertido como su padre.

-No se enfada. Simplemente, no le gusta pasar frío. Ni el trasiego de parientes difuntos.

Jaime soltó una risita antes de que su padre le apremiara a volver sobre los deberes.

No era que Sara no fuera capaz de enfrentarse al velo y lo que hubiera tras él, en absoluto. En la Tradición en la que fue educada, como en todas aquellas preexistentes a la normalización clásica, el mago o la bruja sabían muy bien que a veces se abrían pasadizos entre los planos de ambos lados del velo, especialmente en lugares más propensos o en determinadas épocas del año. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que ella conocía algunos hechizos pertinentes, impronunciables desde su punto de vista porque estarían formulados en vascuence. Pero en la concepción filosófica de su mujer, lo más correcto era dejar a los muertos en su "pueblo", su herria o algo parecido. Descansar en paz. Para él en cambio, educado en la Tradición Celta, el trasiego entre ambos planos era cotidiano. Mucho más en torno a una fecha como aquella. Samhain siempre la ponía un poco en alerta, tensa, y él lo encontraba divertido. Porque desde su punto de vista, que algún que otro antepasado se hubiera hecho notar desbaratando los hechizos térmicos de la casa, resultaba hasta simpático.

Sara había subido al piso superior con paso ágil para coger algo que liarse al cuello en su dormitorio. Iba reflexionando que, seguramente, Santiago iría directo a la calefacción muggle. Volver a compensar hechizos térmicos en estos casos podía ser una tarea larga y pesada, y la tarde comenzaba a decaer.

-¡Mamá!- Ana, que acababa de salir de su cuarto enfundada igualmente en un jersey de lana gruesa con dibujos de ochos tejidos, llamó su atención.- ¡Hace un frío tremendo en casa!

-Papá ya ha ido a encender la caldera.-Contestó Sara verbalizando sus conclusiones.- La magia no funciona muy bien en estos días y…

COC COC COOOOC

Bruja madre y bruja hija miraron a la vez hacia el lugar de procedencia de los ruidos, que no era otro que el fondo del pasillo.

-¡Ostras! – Exclamó Ana sin poderlo evitar. Sara la hubiera reprendido, pero estaba demasiado anonadada por la visión. Frente a ambas el espíritu de una bruja las contemplaba, levitando a un par de palmos del suelo. O eso suponía Sara, porque a diferencia de los fantasmas, que se les ve de cuerpo entero, a los espíritus menos mañosos a menudo les faltaban las piernas. De ahí que en la imaginería muggle solieran pintarlos con una especie de "saco" de tela como remate. Claro que éste espectro, en particular, hasta en vida había sido patoso.

-¡Tía Sisebuta! – Exclamó Sara caminando con decisión hacia la aparición.- ¿Se puede saber qué…? Ah, qué mas da. Hay maíz en el piso de abajo…

La tía Sisebuta sonrió. O al menos, eso le pareció a Ana que hacía. Porque en vez de labios tenía pico. Un pico de gallina. Realmente no se comería los granos, pero era parte del ritual de Santiago proporcionar comida a los difuntos. Con un grácil revoloteo se esfumó dejándolas solas, en medio del pasillo, embargadas por un extraño olor que Sara consideró bastante similar a las emanaciones de una granja. Tía Sisebuta había sido en vida toda una apasionada de las Transformaciones, aunque también tremendamente torpe para ese tipo de magia. Debería haberse dedicado a las pociones, Ars para la que se encontró siempre mucho mejor dotada. Pero no fue así. Y era evidente que hasta la muerte alcanzaban las consecuencias.

- Esto no recuerdo que pasara en Vera…- Comentó Ana todavía incrédula de que su madre no la reprendiera por su exclamación.- Aunque también esté la edificación sobre un punto telúrico.

- Claro que no.- Corroboró Sara.- Pero es que mi familia no es de tradición celta. En _O Pazo de la Vila Maior_ no te cuento el trasiego de espectros que había: santa compaña por aquí… santa compaña por allá… Además, la familia de tu padre debe tener un talento especial para comunicarse con los que se han ido al otro lado del velo. Unos ancestros suyos eran azabacheros.

-¿Azabacheros?

-Magos talladores del azabache Una piedra altamente poderosa. Pocos, muy pocos, eran capaces de tallar el conjuro que traía a los muertos del otro lado del velo. Y las leyendas familiares cuentan que algunos de los Freixo, que se encuentran entre tus antepasados, eran capaces de tal cosa.

-¡Oh!

-No cabe duda que en la familia de tu padre siempre han abundado los magos de talento... no como en la mía, que de vez en cuando produce brujas como la que has visto, medio convertida en gallina hasta difunta.

Ana dejó escapar una risita mientras la seguía escaleras abajo. Ya que había interrumpido su sesión de estudio bien podía tomarse un respiro y, de paso, una taza de café calentito.

En la cocina encontró a su hermana Amparo, envuelta en un poncho y casi tiritando calentándose un vaso de leche con su varita.

-Mírate.- Comentó divertida.- Encogida de frío. Y te dices Beratarra. Pues vaya chicarrona del norte.

-Cada día menos.- Contestó Amparo envolviendo el vaso con ambas manos.- Mis genes valencianos piden paso. Me gusta el calorcito. Este frío es de lo más desagradable. Para chicarrona tu otra hermana. Mírala, dando la murga a Jaime.

Ana miró hacia el _office_. Allí estaba Amaia señalándose distintas partes del cuerpo para que Jaime enumerara los huesos correspondientes. Al tocarse la parte posterior de la cabeza el niño frunció el ceño y, un tanto inseguro, respondió "¿Occidental?". Con paciencia infinita Amaia le hizo repetir dos veces "occipital" antes de que sus hermanas decidieran que aquello era un poco aburrido.

-¿Has visto muchos espectros?- Preguntó Amparo dando un sorbo a la taza.

-Media tía Sisebuta andaba arriba, parcialmente convertida en gallina...

-Se dice que intentó ser animaga, y que su _alter animalis_ era una gallina.- Amparo soltó una carcajada.

-Ya, pero ¿como era torpe se quedaba a medias?

-Exactamente. A ver si papá pone en marcha la calefacción de una vez. O en su defecto, que encienda la chimenea. ¡Tengo frío!

-Pues yo también, y además, tengo mucho que estudiar.

Amparo dedicó una mirada solidaria a su hermana menor. Ella ya no tenía que preocuparse de estudiar, pero la comprendía. Mas si cabe recordando lo mal que lo pasó el año anterior cuando al regresar de su estancia en Londres su tutor no le dio el apto a sus trabajos. Ana agradeció el gesto, aunque pensó para sus adentros que ojalá solo fueran los estudios.

Habían transcurrido cuatro días desde la noche de Halloween, que habían celebrado en el Casino Mágico. José Ignacio se había presentado vestido muy convincentemente de Dementor, una criatura del norte muy peligrosa porque podía sorber el alma. Tan convincente que hasta conjuró un frío gélido que impresionó tanto a una de las amigas de Ana que se desvaneció de pavor. Pero el disgusto no había conseguido aplacar siquiera un ápice sus sentimientos. A pesar de la enorme torpeza demostrada por su primo, seguía enamorada de él. Sonrió al ver a Jaime señalarse el antebrazo y proclamar al unísono con Amaia "húmero", apuró el café y se despidió de Amparo. Debía retornar a sus libros si quería asegurar bien sus notas. Faltaban aún tres semanas para el inicio de los exámenes, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Volvió al encierro bajo siete hechizos de imperturbabilidad.

* * *

><p>Ana alzó la vista y la perdió por la ventana. Era noche cerrada y el cielo debía estar nublado, porque no se atisbaba ni una estrella. Miró el reloj y comprobó que ya casi era la hora de cenar. Se frotó los ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro y se estiró un poco en su silla. Había lamentado, eso sí, no poder dedicar un rato a jugar con Jaime. Al pobre le habían hecho trabajar de lo lindo, su padre primero y su hermana después. Amaia había desplegado infinita paciencia y equiparable pesadez. Cierto que lo había hecho reír al explicarle que el coxis era el resto de la cola de nuestros ancestros homínidos, y que al posar las manos en sus homóplatos le había hecho cosquillas, pero el pobre crío solo tenía siete años y merecía también algún rato de asueto. Su padre debía seguir liado con los encantamientos térmicos porque no notaba el curso de la magia. Por alguna razón estaba costando bastante ajustarlos desde el día de Todos los Santos, en que se bloquearon sin venir a cuento por primera vez.<p>

De hecho, Ana no se había desprendido del grueso jersey de ochos de lana azul marino, un poco viejo pero muy caliente, que acompañaban a sus vaqueros desgastados y gruesos calcetines dentro de las zapatillas de paño.

Como había indicado su madre, su padre no le había dado demasiada importancia al asunto de las perturbaciones mágicas. Claro que Santiago, como bien había señalado su madre, era celta, y para él era de lo más natural pensar en fechas como aquellas que si fallaba uno de sus encantamientos se debía a las influencias del trasiego de magia entre planos. Ana sin embargo no lo tenía tan claro. Para ella, mucho más próxima a la Tradición Vascona de su madre, los muertos preferían que los dejaran en paz, en el mismo lugar que los vivos pero en su lado del velo. Su madre se ponía seria y hasta se estremecía ligeramente a veces, cuando un tenue viento o una fragancia embargaba alguno de sus sentidos. Era la Etxeandre y por tanto, según su Tradición, a quién correspondería invocar a los muertos. Pero en la Tradición de su padre, campaban solos sin necesidad de que nadie los llamara.

Quizás por eso, siguió pensando, a su padre no le había parecido nunca del todo bien que fomentaran aquello de celebrar Halloween en el Casino Mágico. Y si no llega a ser por la idea de José Ignacio, de ir disfrazado de Dementor, no habría estado ella a punto de darle la razón. No había sabido de semejantes criaturas durante su estancia en Inglaterra, quizás porque estaban muy controladas y aisladas por parte del Ministerio de Magia. Ahora había leído mucho sobre ellas, practicado el Patronus - el suyo resultó ser un águila-, y agradecido en el fondo de su alma no haberse topado con ninguno.

Bajó las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos, acariciando con la derecha el mango de su varita, pensativa. A las nueve en punto había que cenar, exigencias de tener un hermano de siete añillos que debía acostarse pronto. Según descendía percibió cómo los hechizos perdían alcance y el murmullo se hacía cada vez más audible. En el último tramo de escaleras la carcajada de Jaime se escuchó con total nitidez. En el rellano, Ana se detuvo en seco. Reconocía perfectamente esa voz. Pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, jugaba con Jaime a un juego de cartas inglés llamado Snap explosivo. Ana observó a su hermano que disfrutaba de lo lindo y reía a carcajadas. José Ignacio debía estar dejándose ganar. Ella misma lo hacía muchas veces. El alzó la vista del mazo de cartas y posó los ojos en ella. Le bailó la sonrisa en los labios aunque prudentemente la contuvo, no fuera a pensar que no lamentaba el incidente de la fiesta. Ana llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta descuidada, de la que escapaban un par de mechones a cada lado. Debió darse cuenta de en qué pensaba, porque alzó la mano hacia la goma, pero a medio camino debió reconsiderarlo y se limitó a pasársela por el pelo. En cualquier caso, lo encontró encantador. Además, hasta iba vestida como él. Ana le saludó con un hola quedo y se sentó en el sofá, junto a Jaime, con las piernas muy juntas y las manos sobre las rodillas. A sus espaldas sus hermanas hacían revolotear el mantel, las servilletas, la vajilla y la cubertería, todo ello entre comentarios ligeros y risitas varias. Pero Ana lo les prestó atención.

-Tu madre me ha invitado a quedarme a cenar.- Comentó él con ese encanto descuidado que durante años le resultó insufrible y que de un tiempo a esta parte le resultaba arrebatador. Y Ana contuvo un escalofrío y el repentino deseo de acariciarle el rostro, de envolverlo en un abrazo y de posar sus labios en su boca.

-He estado hasta tarde en la fábrica.- José Ignacio seguía hablando ajeno por completo al variado catálogo de sentimientos afectivos que despertaba en su prima mientras se sentaban a la mesa.- No he tenido ni tiempo de afeitarme.

Le hubiera dicho que, lejos de parecer desaliñado, estaba guapísimo con aquella sombra oscura cubriendo sus mejillas, pero los labios se le quedaron pegados. Había demasiada gente alrededor. De todas formas, Amparo metió baza.

-Cualquiera diría que te explotamos.- Bromeó mientras se colocaba la servilleta sobre las rodillas.-y que no te permitimos ni diez minutos para asearte.

-Que no esté afeitado no quiere decir que no esté limpio, que conste. Y además, yo soy un fiel cumplidor de mis quehaceres…

-¿Cuándo empieza a salir la barba?

Al parecer, Jaime estaba más interesado en cosas más mundanas que las sofisticadas pociones espagyritas de la empresa de su abuela o las condiciones laborales de dicha entidad. Y como ninguna de sus hermanas hizo amago de contestar y el otro varón adulto presente, que era el tío Santiago, lo miraba fijamente con cierta expectación, José Ignacio decidió que le correspondía tomar la palabra.

-Bueno… te quedan unos años… primero sale el bigote… luego se va cubriendo el resto de la cara… - empezó a explicar con cierto deje de orgullo masculino.- Los últimos pelos que salen, por lo general, son los del pecho.- Y se puso la mano sobre el esternón.- Entonces ya eres un macho alfa.

-¿Macho alfa? – Amparó soltó una buena risotada mientas Ana, silente, alzaba una ceja y Amaia y su madre se intercambiaban miradas divertidas.

-En esta familia, si. En otras… - estuvo a un tris de mentar a Camps, y si no lo hizo fue por prudencia más con Amparo, cuyo novio era pariente, que por Ana.- … en otras no tienen esa suerte.

- No eres presuntuoso ni nada.- Espetó Amparo con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! A ver, Amaia… ¿Somos o no somos machos alfa en esta familia?

-Pues hombre, no se.- Contestó Amaia entre carcajadas.- ... preguntar eso precisamente a las de la familia…

-¿Qué es macho alfa?- Interrumpió Jaime.

-Irresistible para las mujeres.- Contestó José Ignacio. Y por alguna misteriosa razón miró fijamente a Ana, y casi desafiante, le espetó: ¿O no?

Ana sintió que entraba en ebullición. Ahí estaba el José Ignacio cretino y chulito. ¿Por qué demonios no podía contener esa parte de sí mismo? Sus miradas se trabaron un instante y al final él pareció claudicar, pues volvió la vista hacia su tío.

-¿Somos o no somos machos alfa, tío?

-¡A mí que me cuentas! -Santiago también se rió.- A mí con parecerle bien a tu tía…

-En cualquier caso…- Sara terció.- Jaime ahora mismo no pasa de cachorro, con independencia de la letra del alfabeto griego. Y le queda por delante pasar por la pubertad, en la que se convertirá en un oloroso respondón lleno de granos.

-¡Eh, mamá! – Jaime protestó.- ¿Por qué tendría que volverme así?

- Porque todos lo hemos sido, Jaime.- Amaia intentó serenarlo.

- Bueno, lo de olorosos… eso es más de chicos.- Aclaró Amparo.- Las chicas somos mas limpias. Según Miquel, se pasan unos años en los que dejáis las habitaciones que huelen a choto.

Jaime abrió unos ojos como platos que no escaparon de la percepción de su primo.

-Olor a hombre… muy viril. No obstante, me parece interesante el dato: habla bien de la hombría de tu novio.

-Oye…- Amparo se lo tomaba con ironía mientras Amaia se moría de la risa. Jaime no perdía ripio de la conversación, tenedor en ristre sin acordarse de llevárselo a la boca. Ana por su parte se iba sumiendo en la rabia. Ese no era el José Ignacio que quería tener cerca. Y aunque miraba fijamente su plato conteniéndose fue del todo consciente de que él la miraba, presto a dirigirse a ella.

-¿Es cosa de familia, como nuestro caso, o Miquel es la excepción?

-¡José Ignacio, no seas bruto! – Fue Sara la que amonestó al sobrino, plenamente consciente de que los grados centígrados subían y subían y no era precisamente porque la calefacción muggle, a diferencia de los hechizos términos, funcionara en modo a prueba de espíritus.

-Perdona, tía.- El joven mago se disculpó.- No he querido presumir…

-¡No, qué va!- Bromeó Amparo.- ¿Quieres más tortilla, Homo Alfa?

-Pues sí. Está muy buena.- Aceptó extendiendo el plato.-

-Otra característica masculina, Jaime.- Terció Amaia.- los chicos llega un momento que coméis como fieras.

-¿Los espíritus también comen? – De repente, Jaime había cambiado de tema totalmente, recordando que su padre solía poner platos con comida en las esquinas en aquellas fechas.

-Realmente no, pero que se les deje comida lo consideran una deferencia de los vivos…- Empezó a explicar Santiago. Para cualquier familia aquel giro habría supuesto entrar en arenas movedizas, pero no para los Vilamaior. Todo lo contrario en aquel caso. Y aunque el trasiego de almas de Samhain no era santo de la devoción de Sara, ella agradeció mentalmente el cambio de tercio. Adoraba a su sobrino pero no quería que acabara como el rosario de la aurora con su hija menor. Nunca le había gustado que discutieran, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, la turbación de Ana con solo mentarlo, al menos para una madre, era más que evidente. Había meditado sobre ello y concluido que podrían funcionar juntos llegado el caso. Claro que para eso él tendría que madurar un poco, y una vez asentado sentir lo mismo por Ana. Y Ana tendría que tomar una decisión con respecto a Alfredo.

Guardándose sus pensamientos para sí cruzó sin querer la mirada con Amaia. Tampoco le asombró en el fondo percatarse de que ella también había notado la tensión. Sus ojos azules lo estaban diciendo a gritos.

Ya a los postres, José Ignacio volvió a dirigirse a Ana. Al fin y al cabo había venido para, de alguna manera, disculparse.

-Espero que tu amiga Remedios se encuentre completamente restablecida del susto.- Consiguió articular con un carraspeo.

-Si, está mucho mejor.- Contestó Ana sin saber muy bien qué mas añadir.

-Bueno…- José Ignacio también buscaba cómo proseguir la conversación.- No se podrá negar que el disfraz estaba muy logrado.

-Demasiado logrado.

-En el fondo, Reme tampoco se paró a pensar…

-¿Pararse a pensar? ¿Cómo se para uno a pensar con uno de esos seres delante?

-Pues podía haberse parado a pensar que era imposible que hubiera realmente un dementor.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Ana, por favor!¡Era una fiesta de Halloween! Y además, aquí no hay dementores. ¿No trabaja con criaturas mágicas? Se supone que lo sabía.

-Oye, no me vengas con excusas baratas. Tu fuiste el que le dio el susto de muerte.

-Y lo siento. Me he disculpado. Acabo de interesarme por ella. Pero reconoce que no anduvo tampoco muy atinada.

Ana respiró hondo. ¿Qué demonios le había visto a José Ignacio? Era inmaduro, presuntuoso, a veces hasta fatuo. Aquella charla dejó su huella en el resto de la velada y se despidieron con frialdad, por pura educación nada más.

* * *

><p>En lugar de Desaparecerse de inmediato, José Ignacio caminó un rato por la acera. Con las manos en los bolsillos del chaquetón y los cuellos subidos, aunque hacía un frío que pelaba y que anunciaba nieve él ni se inmutó.<p>

Le arreó un buen patadón a una piña que halló por el suelo. De no haberse encontrado en medio de una zona muggle, habría sacado la varita y todo y se habría liado a hechizos mas o menos destructivos. Se sentía idiota, un memo. ¿qué había fallado? El había acudido para congraciarse con Ana, para pedirle disculpas por el susto y para… bueno, si se terciaba dejarle caer lo que sentía. En lugar de eso, la había cagado a base de bien.

Era más que pura atracción física, él lo sabía perfectamente bien. De haber sido solo eso, no andaría pensando en Ana Competente, Ana Pendiente de los demás, ni muchísimo menos en Ana Ingeniosa y Aguda. Ana en todos sus ángulos y lados, en todos sus matices. Ana como Persona. Ana Adorable en todas sus vertientes y versiones, no solamente la meramente sexual. La constatación era demoledora, sobre todo si recordaba su trayectoria anterior. Y desesperanzadora, porque en el presente estaba Camps.

* * *

><p>Ana se metió bajo la ducha sintiendo que una gran rabia le subía por el pecho. Tanta que las lágrimas se desbordaron y, apoyada en la pared del baño, se echó a llorar. Lloró sin consuelo mientras se enjabonaba el pelo, y solo se calmó un poco mientras se secaba con un muy muggle secador. No se atrevía a usar la magia no fuera a ser que, en vez de un encantamiento cálido, convocara algún ventarrón gélido. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir hacia su cuarto, envuelta en su albornoz. Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos pero podía pasar. Además, era posible que no se topara con nadie en el corto trayecto hasta su habitación.<p>

-¿Te pasa algo?- No hubo suerte. Oh, porras. ¿Por qué tenía Amaia que ser tan sensitiva?. Ana suspiró.

-Se me cae un montón de pelo.- Contestó esquivando la mirada azul de su hermana.

-Estás en pleno esfuerzo académico. Una poción vitamínica te vendría bien.- Amaia agitó su varita y le ofreció un botecillo que flotaba delante de sus narices.

-Al menos los espíritus no interfieren con tu magia.-Consiguió balbucear, sin mirarla a la cara, mientras asía el bote.

- Debes descansar.-Añadió Amaia. Has trabajado mucho hoy.

-Si...- le dio la razón con pocas energías.- además, no se, me siento triste, serán las fechas...

-Razón de mas para que te bebas eso y te metas en la cama.

-Gracias. Lo haré. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Amaia entornó los ojos. Podría haberle dicho a su hermana que sí, que Samhain influía en su magia. Lo percibía sobre todo en el hospital porque al conjurar los hechizos de diagnosis se coordinaba de algún modo con la magia de sus pacientes. De hecho, estaba pensando en intentarlo fuera de aquellas fechas. Pero también en casa. Y había percibido claramente las alteraciones del ritmo de la magia de su hermana a lo largo de la noche y su frustración posterior. Tampoco era tan asombroso, se había dicho a sí misma, constatar semejante situación: siempre había sido mas que evidente que Ana y José Ignacio, si se peleaban, era precisamente porque inconscientemente no querían aceptar que eran tan compatibles. Al parecer, Ana ya había caído en la cuenta mientras que él no lo había hecho. Amaia no tenía ni la mas remota idea de en qué acabaría todo aquello, pero no deseaba que su hermana cometiera ningún error en asuntos del corazón. El cupo de dolor ya estaba cubierto en la familia con su propia experiencia.

* * *

><p>Ana se puso el pijama y, diligentemente, se bebió de un trago el mejunje de su hermana. Sabía a grosellas así que no tuvo problema en apurarlo. Se metió en la cama e, instantes después, dormía.<p>

De inmediato cobró forma un espíritu. En vida había sido bruja y se parecía notablemente a José Ignacio, aunque era de porte menudo. A pesar del tono plateado, era evidente que el color de sus ojos había sido como el del joven mago. El espectro se sentó al borde de la cama, extendió la mano y acarició la cabeza de la muchacha. Tras ella apareció otra figura, de mucha mas envergadura. Un brujo grande de cabello castaño alborotado.

_-Pobrecilla, qué disgusto se ha llevado…- _Dijo ella en el silencio de los espíritus.

_-Es sólo un rodeo en el devenir._

_-Lo se. Pero ella, precisamente, está sujeta al Devenir._

_- El ifrit comparece ante Sulayman. Debería hacer reparación de esta travesura. Y otras magias deben ponerse sobre el tablero._

_-Lo se. Pero Ana es mi protegida, al igual que José Ignacio es el tuyo... ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_- Igual que desolado que ella._

_- Oh... ha sido tanta torpeza... Ojalá tenga otra oportunidad ¿Cómo si no se van a unir nuestras siete ramas?_

_- No lo se, pero confiemos. Todo debe transcurrir según su Curso..._

* * *

><p>Salomón había sido en vida un gran mago. Probablemente, el mas grande de todos los tiempos. Un magnífico alquimista. Se decía que solo le faltó por completar el séptimo Fin, un hito increíble para cualquiera. Salomón, o Sulayman según la tradición oriental, había adquirido el estatus de Señor de los Ifrit, el grupo mas significativo de criaturas que transitan entre mundos: seres orgullosos que presumían de haber sido creados antes que el hombre, del mismísimo aliento del Creador. Salomón los controló en vida mediante una serie de poderosos hechizos, y en la muerte era el juzgador de sus procederes. Al fin y al cabo, cualquier criatura estaba llamada a la redención y quién mejor que él para aquella tarea, si len vida le obedecieron.<p>

-¿Y bien? - Dijo el espectro del mago. El ifrit se inclinó en una profunda reverencia antes de contestar.

-Me ordenaste que lo sometiera a tentación y eso hice. Y él hizo uso de su libre albedrío. Te aseguro, oh señor de los Ifrit, que no incliné el fiel de su balanza, y que fue él mismo quién, cuando pudo elegir entre la modestia optó por la vanidad, cuando pedía paso el recato cedió su lugar la petulancia, cuando ella pedía sencillez él prefirió entregarle engreimiento. No obstante, y en justicia he de decir que en alguna ocasión triunfó la prudencia sobre la fatuidad.

Salomón lo miró a los ojos un instante y después asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Vuelve con tu Sheik, al plano de los vivos, y obedece sus órdenes, hasta que seas liberado de tu carga o te llegue el momento de la Reparación.

El Ifrit repitió la reverencia y desapareció. Entonces los dos espíritus Protectores se aproximaron al señor de los Ifrit. La vida eterna no implicaba necesariamente poseer sabiduría pues era mas bien una senda de elevación, y ellos desconocían por qué Sulayman había pedido al Ifrit que tentara a José Ignacio.

-Ha obrado con libre albedrío.- Explicó Sulayman.- demostrando que no está maduro. Todavía. Además, deben jugar otras magias su papel y cerrar el Vericueto del Destino.

Ane y Martín asintieron. No terminaban de comprenderlo, pero sabían que en algún momento todo cobraría sentido. Pasaron a otro lugar del plano astral donde moraban otros dos espíritus. Contemplaban un alma nonata que sostenía uno de ellos, el femenino.

-Llegará su tiempo...- Susurró con voz dulce el espíritu femenino contemplando con deleite la pequeña alma.

- Si... llegará su tiempo, aunque no lo comprendamos de momento.

Las almas de Martín de Baygorri y Ane de Santxorena se unieron a Beatriz y Iago en torno a la diminuta pero brillante bola de luz. En vida de Beatriz, la pequeña no había podido llegar a nacer. En la muerte de su primera madre, esta se había erigido en su Protectora. Llegaría un día en que aquella pequeña alma volvería al mundo porque pendiente tenía una vida que vivir. Estaba llamada por la magia a un destino singular y sus padres debían ser Ana y José Ignacio. Entre ambos se juntaban las siete ramas de descendencia de los Baygorri. Pero de momento la pequeña Almudena aún tendría que esperar**_._**

**_Algunas notas de autora_**

- _He aprovechado la ocasión para profundizar un poco en cómo cada Tradición trata la relación con el Más Allá. Santiago, como bruixo celta gallego, está más que habituado al trasiego de almas a ambos lados del velo, mientras que Saa, Belagile vascona, adopta una postura más prudente y de respeto. La alusión a la ausencia de profundización por parte del modelo normalizado que es la Tradición Clásica es coherente con un potterverso en el que, la mayoría de los jóvenes magos, desconoce por completo qué puede haber tras el Velo del Departamento de Misterios._

- _La tía Sisebuta es pariente de Sara por el lado de su padre. En su familia vascona, como ella muy bien observa, de vez en cuando sale alguien excéntrico. Sisebuta lleva unos doscientos años muerta a tiempo de 2014, y no, nunca consiguió la transformación de Animagia completa. Hay que tratar sus grimorios con cuidado porque obviamente sus encantamientos contienen numerosos errores. Aparece en un capítulo de UmU en el que Ceci acaba, accidentalmente, convertida en gallina. Y llega a poner un huevo._

- _Iago de Freixo fue el azabachero que talló la piedra del anillo de Cadmus Peverell (en Las Reliquias de la Muerte y en Maitane y el Azabachero) Santiago no desciende directamente de él porque murió antes de ser padre, pero está emparentado a través de otros Freixo. Estuvo casado en vida con Beatriz de Baygorri, que falleció embarazada de la hija que ambos esperaban, y cuya alma guarda en el Mas Allá hasta que le llegue el tiempo de vivir la vida de este lado del velo._

- _El 31 de octubrede 1972 José Ignacio se plantó en una fiesta de Halloween con un convincente disfraz de dementor. Los dementores no existen en Hispania porque la gente es demasiado alegre yporque les va muy mal el calor._

- _Protector es la denominación de un Ángel de la Guarda que anteriormente fue un vivo. Es una opción que pueden tomar las almas en su camino de Redención y Elevación. _

- _Ane de Santxorena es la Protectora de Ana, mientras que el que fue su marido en vida, Martín de Baygorri, lo es de José Ignacio. Ambos son realmente primos, pero ella desciende de cuatro hijos Baygorri y él de los otros tres. Sus descendientes por tanto a su vez descenderán de los 7 Baygorri._

- _Siempre pensé que Almudena tenía un algo especial. En LQLVE se intuye, cuando contempla lo que hay al otro lado del velo, que una mujer de físico parecido al suyo la protege. Beatriz no será en vida su madre, pero siempre velará por ella como su Protectora. Pudo haber sido su hija, pero el Destino le tiene guardada una importante misión y un futuro muy feliz junto a Stefano. _

- _Salomón, o Suleyman, fue un gran mago. Se dice que el Alquimista que llegó más lejos de todos en la consecución de los Siete Fines. Entre sus creaciones, está la Mesa de su nombre, que puede ser contemplada en la Casa de las Tradiciones de Toledo. _

- _Un ifrit es una criatura mágica que puede transitar entre planos. Ellos tienen a gala que fueron creados antes que los hombres y del mismísimo hálito del Creador, y por eso tienden a menospreciar al ser humano. Salomón conjuró encantamientos poderosos para dominarlos, entre ellos el de encerrarlos en lámparas de aceite encantadas. Este ifrit sirve al Sheik maestro de José Ignacio en la Tradición Sufita, y para encontrar redención fue enviado a Tentar a José Ignacio, con el propósito de ayudarle a madurar._

_- Los caminos del Creador son inexcrutables, pero acaban conduciendo a donde deben llegar. José Ignacio no está maduro para construir un hogar lleno de amor con Ana, pero llegará un día en que lo esté. Y entonces, el Vericueto del Destino tal vez lo ponga en una tesitura con efectos positivos para más de una Vilamaior. Pero eso pertenece a la historia vital de la dulce y competente sanadora Amaia Vilamaior._

* * *

><p><em>Feliz Noche de Halloween y más Feliz aún Día de Todos los Santos, que han pasado los Velos y siguen esa Gran Aventura de la Elevación y Perfección<em>

_octubre 2014_


End file.
